


Erioed Ar ôl

by savagesnakes (halfpennybuddha)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Digital Art, M/M
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpennybuddha/pseuds/savagesnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un tro, mewn teyrnas ymhell ymhell i ffwrdd...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erioed Ar ôl

**Author's Note:**

> Anrheg i singlemomsummer.
> 
> Dw'i ddim yn biau Harri Potter ac Cinderella. Dw'i ddim ennill arian gan y darlun 'ma =D.
> 
> Mae'n darlun a trwyddedu gyda Creative Commons trwydded. Mae'r mwy gwybodaeth [YMA](www.creativecommons.org).

Darlun mwy i gweld, cliciwch ar y ddarlun isod.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/savagesnakes/pic/0003g6ah)   



End file.
